Alan Shepherd
by flora1309
Summary: Alan Tracy is admitted to Seatle grace mercy west. No one of his brothers is answering the phone, his dad tells him that he should solve it himself. A few doctors support him and offering him a new definition of family. They are accepting him into their weird little family. Alan s P.O.V. Read the warnings inside before reading! Don t like don t read!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer, I don´t own the Thunderbirds. **

**Warning!**

**First of, if you don´t like the story´s where is written that Alan is abandoned by his family and they doesn´t care about him, I advice you not to read this one. **

**There is also no happy ending for the Thunderbirds, so be warned. **

**I hope you enjoy this new story.**

**Xoxox Flora**

_To be honest I have no idea why I write this, or why anyone would like to read this. But I had the feeling that people need to know this story, need to know what happened with my family. _

_This is a story about loss. It tells a story about family, two kinds of family´s. One bound by blood, the other by love and acceptance.  
__Family... family is a word that has a different meaning for every person. Great, wrong, love, hate, strong, weak, imported, useless, it can be anything. For me? I´m not sure what a family is. I thought I knew, but now. I´m not that sure anymore. I guess I found out that nothing is as it seems._

* * *

I looked at my feet, tucked under the covers of the hospital. Slowly I understood that she was waiting until I said something. But what? What can I say.

My world was changed by a few words. It was like my world was crashing down.

Suddenly I wished that my family was with me. Was it very selfish of me if I wanted my dad? Or one of my big brothers? But missions came first, missions always come first. Even in cases like this. I can probably call them in a few hours. If they answer the phone this time.

"A brain tumor." I repeated brushing my hand through my blond hair. Her gray eyes met my bright blue eyes. "You´re sure? I mean, is there a possibility that you made a mistake?"

Dr. Meredith Grey touched my hand. "I´m so sorry Alan. We´re sure."


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer**

_"A brain tumor." I repeated brushing my hand through my blond hair. Her gray eyes met my bright blue eyes. "You´re sure? I mean, is there a possibility that you made a mistake?"_

_Dr. Meredith Grey touched my hand. "I´m so sorry Alan. We´re sure."_

Dr. Grey looked at me with pity in her eyes. Her hair was pulled in a ponytail, a few stray´s of hair fell from behind her ears.

"I'm so sorry Alan." She said again and took my hand, her thumb brushing my hand.

I swallowed before I continued. "And what now?" I tried not to sound scared or childish but my voice was trembling.

"Alan, listen, maybe it's better to wait until your father is with us. You shouldn´t have to do this alone."

"They can´t be reached right now. Please, just talk to me, tell me. I'll call him when he´s at home but I need to know. What will happen now. "

"We will put you on chemotherapy right away. If everything goes according to plan, the tumor won´t grow any further and hopefully even shrinks more than four millimeters. Then there is the possibility of surgery. You'll need to stay here for a few weeks. You can go home after that but you have to come back for another course. We´re going to start as soon as the papers are in order."

"What if it doesn´t shrink? How long do I have left?"

She bit her lip and refused to look at me. "It's hard to say."

"How long." I repeated a bit stronger. "You can tell me, I can take it. How many time do I have left if this treatment doesn´t work?"

"If you're lucky. Three to six months. At the most." Softly she squeezed my hand. "I'm so so sorry."

Half in shock I continued. "Am I authorized to sign for my treatments. Or do I need one of my guardians to sign." In my head I was already thinking about how I could forge my brothers or my dad´s signature in the event that they won´t answer the phone.

"Here, in this state, you can sign your own papers. You're sixteen and the law says you are allowed to make your own decisions. "

"Let's start." I mumbled and looked Dr. Grey with a sad smile. "There's no time to waste."

She smiled politely. "I'll make sure that you have everything you need, okay? If you miss or need anything, let the nurse call me. Day or night. Even if you just want to talk. "

"You don´t have to treat me special because I'm a Tracy."

"Seriously? That's not my reason. You're one of those patients. Adults, even the elderly who have lived a full lifetime, have taken this news worse, you´re brave. But you are in my eyes still a child. Alan this is going to be the toughest fight of your life. And you will need people around you to help you. No one should do this alone. I had no family when I was your age, my dad left and my mom was never home. My family are the people who work here in this hospital. I met my husband here, and found my daughter and sisters here. I even got brothers. I will be your family, I´ll be the annoying sister who thinks she is the boss of you because she is older, until your family gets here. And then I´ll be your friend if you want me to." She kissed my forehead and left the room.

I let the tears flow down my cheeks.

* * *

Within half an hour the toxic substances flowed through the IV into my body.

Just graduated from Whalton. At age sixteen I had many choices in life. I could do everything I wanted. Ready to do what I wanted. And now I'm probably dead before I´ve done something with my life.

I lay in bed, thinking how this could have happened to me. What did I do wrong? I helped people who needed my help, was kind to all.

If I found out sooner, would it have mattered? I had a slight headache but I thought it was the exam stress, until I suddenly fell over during the last track meeting.

It took some time before the first symptoms of the chemo showed. But when they were there, I started to throw up everything I had eaten the past two years. Dr. Grey didn´t leave my side for more than a bathroom break or a short conversation on the hall. The nurses came in a few times to help but Dr. Grey was the one who took care of me. Who held me, brushed a cold washcloth over my face.

Then, after what felt like an eternity but was only three hours, the worst was over according to Dr. Grey. I let myself fall back into the pillows. Dr. Grey put my bed flat with the remote. Brushed her hand through my hair. "Do you need some meds for the nausea? Or for the pain in your hand."

I bend my fingers, the IV hurt but it was manageable. And I didn´t think I could throw up anything because I never felt so empty. "I´m okay."

Softly she kissed my forehead and handed me a phone. "I know you´re tired but before you go to sleep, try to call home. I know it didn´t work these last few hours but try again for me please. Do you want me to stay? "

Tired I shook my head. "I´ve got it."

"I'll be back in fifteen minutes. If you need me call one of the nurses. I'm just going to take a shower okay? "

"Dr. Grey," I whispered with a raw, she looked at me. "Thanks. For everything. "

"No problem Allie. And you can call me Mer."

"Mer?"

"From Meredith. If you´re going to be here for a while, why better call each other at our first names." She smiled at me before she walked out and closed the door behind her.

My hands trembled as I called the number for the umpteenth time the last few days.

"Tracy residence. Speak and you will be heard." My twenty-two year old brother answered with his usual greeting.

"Hey Gordo." I said my voice raw from throwing up.

"Alan. Is it okay if I call you back tomorrow? We just got back and I'm really tired. Hear from you later!" even before I had the chance to say something the call was ended.

With a sigh, I began to enter the next number. Scott's mobile. He rang three times for the voice mail sounded. He should have refused the call because normally he rings more often. "This is the answering machine of Scott Tracy. There is no point in leaving a message behind because I won´t listen to it. If you really want to tell me something imported. You can call me back later." There was a beep and I decided it was better to try than do nothing at all.

"Hey Scooter, with Alan. Would you please call me? I'm in trouble. Deep trouble. I ... "I took a deep breath before I continued." I need you, I can´t do this alone. Please."

Next was John. "Hey Allie, I'll call you tomorrow. I'm about to take a shower. Bye" that was it. I hadn´t said a word.

I hung up and tried Virgil's mobile. This had the same result as Scott. "Virg, this is Alan. I'm in trouble. Very deep. Please call me back. I need you. I can´t do this. Just call me back okay."

That leaves dad. After ringing twice there was an answer. "Jeff Tracy."

"Dad." I sobbed. All the commotion began to overtake me. Completely exhausted from the chemo and all the emotions, I barely managed to hold back the tears, but I knew it wouldn´t last long. Finally I had someone on the line and hopefully for more than a few seconds. "Dad, I need help." I brought out.

"Alan whatever it is take care of it yourself. You're a big boy now and I can´t be there for you all the time. Try to work it out yourself and I'll see you in a couple of months for your birthday on the island." There was some noise on the background. "Oh and leave your brothers alone. They're busy enough with the business, if you know what I mean." There was a smack when the Phone was smashed on the table. Horrified, I looked at the phone.

Within a few seconds, it was taken away from out my hands and Mer crawled next to me in bed. "Allie, I'm so sorry." Was she crying too? "I should not have listened but I came back and ..." her voice trailed off. I buried myself in her embrace.

"I knew it." I whispered.

"What?" She asked surprised.

"I didn´t have to call. Work always comes first. Why do I keep trying it? they have no time for me even if I had to say something importuned, they never listen. They weren´t at my graduation, never at my school performances, why should this be an exception?"

"Believe me, tomorrow when they call you back, they will feel bad about it. For now it´s enough for today. You need to sleep." She wanted to climb out of bed but I hold onto her hand.

"Could you ..." I stopped. "Never mind, it's stupid."

"Alan, you can ask me anything."

"could you… could you stay with me? I don´t want to be alone." I asked in a small voice. She nodded and lay back, pulling me close. "Can you talk to me?" I asked.

"About what?"

"Doesn´t matter. Tell me about yourself. "

"Uhm ... I'm almost thirty years. Married to Derek the neurosurgeon here and we have a daughter Zola almost two years old, she is now with my sister Lexie visiting my father for a week. I grew up here, in the corridors of this hospital. My mother worked here. Lexie works here too and she has a weird on and off relationship with Derek's 'brother' Mark, who is known as the male whore of this hospital. My best friend is Christina, Dr. Yang. She's my ´person´, that´s what we call each other. My boss is Dr. Bailey, better known as the Nazi and two other friends who live in our house are Alex and April, ow and there Avrey who lives elsewhere. Izzy and George lived with us a few years ago but George has had a bus accident that he didn´t survive and Izzy disappeared after her divorce with Alex. Alex has had really bad luck in his life and is trying to pretend he doesn´t care about the world. But he´s the best pediatric surgeon there is, he fights for his patients and fights even harder for the people he sees as family. He is often on the children's ward, you´ll probably run into him here. April is the most cheerful person in the world, Avrey has like me a few of the famous surgeons in the family. Arizona and Callie are in a relationship and have a daughter, Mark is the biological father and the biological mother Callie. Chief Webber…"

Listening to Mer I fell in a peaceful sleep.

* * *

**Well what do you think, should I continue?**

**xoxox flora**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer**

The next three days were tough. Sometimes I couldn´t even leave my bed, I wasn´t eating, an IV made sure I got enough fluids because I threw up everything what I got in. My mouth felt like he was burned inside. I had no appetite and my short-term memory wasn´t quite as it used to be. I had trouble remembering names of the nurses.

On the sixth day my hair started to fall out and I decided to take everything off. My famous blonde locks were collected by Meredith.

"For later." Mer said while tying a few strays of hair together and putting them in a box. "If it grows back. Parents find it some way to comforted having a stray of hair. A part from their child."

"My father would just probably throw it away. He hasn´t even called me back." I said with a sad tone and stroked my now almost bald head. The tears began to fall again, because of the chemo my emotions were all over the place. "He doesn´t care about me."

"But I do. I won´t let you down." She promised. "You don´t have to be afraid of anything. You won´t be alone." She wrapped her arms around me and let me cry. The hairs in the box were forgotten.

Meredith kept her word. She was almost the whole time in my room. And when she was gone then she made sure that someone of her 'family' was there so I wasn´t alone. Alex was one of the doctors that I was the closest with. He's a really nice guy, but he didn´t always show that. When he found out that my family hadn´t listened to me once he became really angry, it took Mer and Avrey half an hour to calm him down. After that he pronounced that I was his ´little bro´. And if anyone said otherwise, he would break their nose. So no-one said anything.

On the seventh night, Alex and I had persuaded Mer to spend a night in her own bed, Zola came home that day and Christina told me that mcDreamy started to miss his wife. She would only go if Alex spent the night with me. That night he told me about his childhood. How his father sometimes drank too much and Alex caught the blows to protect his younger brother and sister. His brother was now in a home. Schizophrenic like his mother. His sister lived with his grandparents.

"Family," I sighed.

"If they need you, they know where to find you but once you need them."

"Then they are nowhere to be found." I continued,

" I found my new family myself." Said Alex, and he leaned back in his chair, hands clasped behind his head. "Mer, Christina, family isn´t just people who happen to have the same blood. No in my eyes is your family the people who love you for who you are and what is in here. "Very gently he tapped my chest. "That is the key. If they see you as you are, if you don´t have to change yourself. Than you can call them your family. It´s all about accepting and loving people."

"My whole life my dad asked me why I'm not like my brothers. I come here and everyone is so nice to me. But what if I get better, if I don´t die? I don´t want to go back to my old life."

"Then you come here for your internship. You mentioned that you want to help people, why don´t you become a surgeon? You can come to live with us. We´ll teach you everything there is to know about saving lives right here."

"I only know you for a few days." I stuttered.

"This is what family does for each other." He tucked me in and rubbed my nearly bald head. "Now sleep. Otherwise I´ll get on my ass kicked by Mer. "

I saw that Alex began to yawn. "You don´t have to stay here if you don´t want to. I think it's very kind of you, but I'll be all right for a few hours."

"I see by the look on your face that you don´t want to be alone, little brother." He grinned I didn´t even look up any more from that nickname. "I'm doing excellent right here in this chair."

I squirmed a little uncomfortable. "Alex?" I asked when the lights went out. I didn´t like the dark, never did. My older brothers always told me to suck it up, no one likes a whining kid.

"What's Alan?"

"Forget it." I mumbled and looked at my blankets.

"Hey." He turned my chin up so I looked into his eyes. "You can ask me anything. I'm not going to laugh at you."

"Well ... If you don´t mind ... would you… could you come lie next to me?" Alex blinked surprised at me. "Forget it." I whispered. "Stupid question."

"Move over." Alex came lying next to me and I fell asleep safely in his arms.

Days passed. There was always someone in my room, Alex, Mer, Christina, April, Lexie or Avery. If one had a surgery the other came in a few minutes before to take over the ´shift´. One morning Christina came to pick me up bringing a wheelchair along. "Evil Spawn." That was Alex nickname. "McSweety." My nickname. "Mer is in surgery and won´t be out for hours, I thought I could take you to the gallery so you can watch her work. You can maybe learn a thing or two."

Without much effort Alex helped me out of bed and into the wheelchair. I had never been heavy and the chemo made me lose even more weight. After the IV bag was safely on the chair, Christina pushed me to the gallery. "Evil Spawn. McSteamy." (that was dr. Mark Sloan) is looking for help on a facial reconstruction. Then I can spend some quality time with McSweety."

Alex looked back and forth between me and Christina. "Take care of him Yang." He warned. "And you little bro. If there is something…"

"I know. You are close. I only need to shout." I smiled. "Relax big bro. I'm with Christina. I'm not going anywhere alone."

He patted my head like I was a dog and ran down the corridor. Christina drove me into a room where a large glass wall separated us of the operating room. Downstairs Mer was with, as Christina whispered, the Nazi engaged in an operation. "Once you're better, you will stand down there. I have faith in you McSweety. One day, you will be just as good as me. Well maybe not that good. I'm simply the best. I am a god with a scalpel. You´ll be a god too, but a smaller one."

I chuckled at the arrogance of the surgeon. Yep that's the Christina that I got to know in these last few days.

The door opened. "dr. Yang, you know that patients aren´t allowed in the gallery." Sounded behind me. I turned around. A white man with perfect hair was standing behind me followed by a dark man with gray hair. Both dressed in doctors coats. According to the descriptions the others had given me this had to be McDreamy (Derek Shepherd) and Chief Webber.

"Sorry." I said shy and turned to my companion. "Christina if I shouldn´t be here, could you bring me back to my room. I don´t want to get one of you into trouble because of me."

"Wait. You must be Alan. The youngman that has half of my staff wrapped around his finger." Said Chief Weber.

"Including my wife." McDreamy put a smile on. Chief Weber came walking up to me and held out his hand which I took.

"I think so. You guys have to be Chief Weber and Mcdr ... ouch. "Christina kicked me and I changed my words quickly "Dr. Derek Shepard. Meredith´s husband and Zola's father. "

"Yeah. Call me Derek. McDreamy was before I was married funny but now slightly less amusing."

"You were married then." Chuckled Christina and Derek gave her an angry glance. It reminded me of the -Scott look-

The two man took place on the chairs. "Meredith said you had no family here. I'm sorry if I'm too curious, Meredith told me it wasn´t her story to tell, but I´m starting to miss my wife at night and you're only sixteen. Why aren´t you with your parents? "

"My mother has a valid reason. She died when I was three years old. My father is busy with his work. I have four older brothers who are employed by him. Dad has his own business. I´m sorry if I took Mer away from you, if you want I will tell her she should go home."

"Nah, I´m good, I think my wife does a great thing by supporting you."

"What does your dad do that´s taking al his time when his child is sick?" Weber asked curiously.

"My dad is owner of Tracy industries." I muttered. "And you have to answer the Phone if you want to know that your son is sick."

Derek looked up, he turned his head if he hadn´t heard the words but quickly he made the connection. "Alan as Alan Tracy? Youngest son of Jeff Tracy? "

"That´s what they call me." My head felt light and everything began to dance before my eyes.

"Alan?" Sounded worried. "What's wrong?"

"I ... Christina." I stuttered and felt myself falling forward out of the wheelchair. Three pairs of hands caught me.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer**

Suddenly I began to move. It was as if my body no longer belonged to me. My arms were beating around me, my legs kicked into thin air.

"seizure." Sounded Derek. Chief get the Carbamazepine now! Christina watch his head and make sure that he can breath." I was laid on my side. Christina took my head in her lap to hold it still, my eyes searched for contact with her eyes.

"Dr. Shepard," she cried when our eyes made contact.

"He's still with us. Talk to him. Keep him calm, he´s probably scared." A prick my stomach, cold liquid spreads through my bloodstream. Dr. Weber was back with the medicine.

"Hey McSweety. Everything will be okay. Look at me. Everything will be fine." She whispered. Slowly I got control of my body back and the mussels relaxed. "You´re doing do good. Relax Alan. Take a deep breath."

"You called me Alan." I rasped. "You never called me Alan,"

"You better not tell anyone, I will kill you. I warn you McSweety." Christina helped me sit up with my back against her chest.

"He pulled the infusion out. The entire chair is soaked." Mentioned Weber. "I'm going to get another..."

"No, never mind. I got him." Derek picked me up from the floor in his arms. "I want to make a new MRI. See if there is any change after the first round of chemo and after what happened a few minutes ago."

"I'll go with him." Said Christina determination. "He needs someone."

"I'm okay." My voice was thick with weariness. "But Alex, he gets angry, just like Mer, if we shut them out. Tell them I'm okay. Please Christina?"

"McSweety, you don´t need to act brave. The Chief can inform the evil spawn and Mer if needed. "

"They believe you when you say that I'm okay. And I'm not alone. Derek is with me." I looked up. "If he's half as good though Mer told me, I have no reason to be afraid."

"Okay." She squeezed my hand once. "And you, you'd better take good care of him." She warned Derek. Who nodded and took me out. Opposite the surgery room was the MRI room. I was put on the hard board. Gently.

"Uhm." He hold me the MRI clothing. "Need help?"

"I got it." I smiled back and pulled my shirt over my head. I put on the hospital gown and laid my pants and shirt next to me. "Ready."

Derek placed my clothing outside the room. "You had such MRI before, haven´t you." It was more a comment than a question. Off course otherwise they had never discovered the tumor. "What kind of music do you like?"

"Um." I remembered the MRI´s before, with Mer with me, or Alex. "Maybe you can talk to me. I think that is much more fun than music." Derek looked at me quizzically. "Mer and Alex have always been with me and talk through the speaker." I explained. "But if you don´t want to I can ..."

"It seems cozier than sitting still in the ´box´." Derek's soft hands pushed me down on the plate. The familiar cover was put over my head. "Ready," I nodded and was pushed into the machine. I closed my eyes, the only way to counter the small room and waited for Derek's voice. "Everything all right in there?"

"Jah."

"I suppose you know enough of me. You have to be quiet so I'll only tell you why they call this hospital Seattle Grace Mercy Death." There followed a story about people drowning, fighting with cancer, shooting, bombs in body´s, bus accidents and other things that aren´t really a normal part in a doctor's life. Okay it is, but not if it happens to themselves.

Halfway Derek's childhood I fell asleep. Maybe it was because Derek hummed a lullaby from when he was small, maybe tired, probably both.

* * *

Life went on. Every day, breakfast, lunch and dinner my friends ate it with me on my room. Because I had received several seizures after my visit to the galery I couldn´t leave the hospital and I couldn´t be left alone for more than a bathroom break. I didn´t mind. However, I was surprised that even Mark and a bunch of other doctors even kept an eye on me a few times. Soon I had a close group of friends surrounding me.

It seemed everyone had his or her task. Their own thing they did while they were guarding me.

Mark was always trying to make me laugh. His conversations were filled with ´that nurse is hot,´ and ´I have taken her in the call room.´"He was always cheerful and although his weird sense of humor, kind of funny.

Derek was a bit of a father figure. Watched my diet, told me when I was doing something dangerous. He was the one I could tell what was wrong without being ashamed that I was acting childish or whined to much. He was always honest with me.

Christina, well, Christina was already learning how to stitch a banana. "You can never start too early." She said the last time. Next week we will continue with difficult techniques. If I get the motor skills in my hands back.

Furthermore, you still had Callie who taught me spanish, Lexie who read to me, Owen told me about his time in the army like Teddy, April always could tell me the latest facts and gossip in the hospital. Avrey helped me to talk about my family, Arizona took I sometimes walk rounds on the children's department and introduced me to other children, dr. Weber told me stories about the past and even Miranda (the Nazis) talked to me in her weird indirect way.

The two who were everything in one person were Alex and Mer. They were the epitome of loyalty. Every day perfectly on time. Sometimes Mer took Zola with her. Then I could play on the floor with the toddler. Alex explained to me everything about sports. If I was sad one of theme was within a minute at my bedside, they crawled next me and made sure I went to sleep peacefully or hold me while I was crying.

It was strange to realize that I knew everyone only a few weeks and they were more important than anyone else in my life.

* * *

**Small chapter, promise that the next will be longer.**

**I never actually answered reviews before only if there was a question in it but I´m going to give it a shot. I´m not that amazing in creating a story around it like criminally charmed but here we go.**

**Princessabbie10: thank you! I try to make the chemistry into a family setting, I hope it works. **

**Pandaranger: You should watch a few episodes. It´s an awesome show. I really like Mer/Der from the beginning to the end :p**

**Bullerproof Vendetta: Thank you, what is a story without Alanwhump?**

**Norly: don´t be afraid, I make sure the Tracy´s regret forgetting about their youngest. And I don´t do death fiction. To dark. Almost death, yeah. completely death, not my thing.**

**xoxox **

**Flora**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer**

**Warning, I'm not following the normal time line from GA. There is an episode from season 6 in here while Zola was not even there yet. Just ignore it: p**

"Look at that." Avrey pulled my IV out. "You are free to leave this room but when you leave always make sure that someone knows exactly where you are going and no longer than half an hour. And don´t go outside without one of us, the press does not know you're here and I'd like to keep it that way."

I looked at him thankfully as he wrapped the bandage around my arm. "Can I go to the gallery?"

"Of course you could, but Alex is there and I would leave Alex alone for today. His brother is now in surgery, Mer and Dr. Bailey are performing that surgery."

Oh that's right, Alex's brother had come to Alex with a tumor. Dr. Bailey was removing it pro bono because he didn´t have insurance, Alex had spent last night the night with me and told me what had happened earlier. He had run away to be a surgeon but still sent money every month and medicine but he was almost never home. I explained to him explained in a calm way that I could understand his brothers anger. My father also sent only money and never came by. Lucky for me, I could add that Alex checked if everything was okay, so that he was better than my father before Alex was angry. He still was furious at my family that no-one called.

Still, it was better to leave Alex in peace today, if he needs someone to talk to he knows where I am. That also meant that Mer was off-limits. Christina was with Owen in the On-Call room 'sleeping' because they had night shift. I´m so not going in there. Lexie, April… I think that everyone is working. Something about a patient who doesn´t woke up.

"May I suggest something?" Said Avery. "Dr. Shepherd was working on his paperwork, ask him if he wants to have lunch with you? I know he misses the OK so maybe you could cheer him up a little."

"Great idea," I said with a smile and dashed out of the room. Avery called after me that I shouldn´t go too fast. But I was already gone.

I was panting heavily, but that's normal, my condition was greatly deteriorated by the chemo. It was that some of the guys regularly smuggled me to the physiotherapy department so that I could run on the treadmill, that I made it to Derek's room.

"Derek," I shouted and ran into the office. "Do you want to go..." I stopped when I saw that Derek was not alone in there. Lexie, Chief Webber, April and another man were in a deep conversation with each other.

"Alan." Derek stood up from behind his desk. Looking surprised.

"Sorry, I didn´t want to interrupt anything." I said and took a step backward.

"No it's fine boy." Said the stranger, his stem heavy with emotion. I looked at Derek who nodded, I stuck my hand out to the man. "I'm Gary Clark." He said.

"Alan." I said and felt Derek was standing behind me.

"Are you a patient here Alan?" Said Mr. Clark, only now I saw the sadness in his eyes.

"He is a temporary guest of the hospital," Derek replied for me. "His family is unable to make it here, so we take care of him. Otherwise we would have discharged him yesterday."

"And he can just walk in here?" Said Clark. "Then he should be important to you Dr. Shepherd."

"I see Alan as my son," my eyes went wide at that. "everyone here in this hospital sees him as family." Rested his hand on my shoulder. "What was it that you came for Alan?"

"Uhm, Avrey says you might like it to have lunch with me?" I said, impressed by Derek's words.

"Good idea. I'll come with you, will you wait for me outside? Don´t go anywhere alone."

"Avery said I was free to walk around." I pouted.

"I rather have that you keep close, just in case." Derek squeezed my shoulder softly. "Wait outside I'll walk with you to the cafeteria in a few minutes."

I nodded and left the room. Smiling to mr. Clark.

On the famous catwalk of the hospital I sat down. My legs dangled over the railing as I sat on the floor with my chest leaning against the railing. April and Lexie came first out of Derek´s office. I got up and was immediately pulled into a hug by April. Followed by Lexie.

"What is wrong?" I asked when they released me.

"Nothing." April said. "Just glad you are freed from your IV." I saw that she was lying.

Derek, Webber and Clark came out. They shook hands and Derek and Webber came our way walking. Webber patted my shoulder and Derek pulled me into his arms. For a moment I thought he kissed my forehead. But I also could have imagined.

About Derek's shoulder I looked at Clark, silent tears flowed down his cheeks. What would have happened in that office? I asked myself when Derek and I walked out. Derek's hand was on my shoulder. Lexie's hand in mine.

Clark continued to stare after us. It gave me the chills.

I looked up surprised when Christina came into my room her face covered with tears. Meredith and I let our cards fall and stood up. "What's wrong?" I asked pulling the distressed girl in a hug. If Christina was crying… well there should be something really wrong.

"Owen?" Guessed Meredith. Christina said something I couldn´t understand. "seriously?" more crying. "Yes men with their stupid boy penises." Christina said something and hugged me tighter while Mer rubbed a hand on her back. After a few minutes she let me go and she left the room with Meredith when Derek came in.

"I didn´t understand a word of what she was saying." I whispered scared. "Is that a symptom?"

Derek smiled at me with a reassuring eyes. "No Alan, the dark and twisty sisters just speak to each other in a secret code. It is best to just not interfere, as they need us they will come." He looked at me from head to toe. "Hey, you're still standing after a day without an IV, wasn´t today to busy for you?" I shook my head, with a light he was shining in my eyes to test my pupils, "Looks good. How are you feeling."

"Great." I said honest.

"No headache?"

"Nope, I feel completely fine."

"Well, I'm free now so why don´t I take you out. Mark and I are taking the girls with us."

"Can I?" I asked enthusiastically.

"I don´t see why not." Said Derek. He pulled my bag out from under the bed. "You have to put on some warm clothing, the chemo has affected your immune system and you will get sick faster than normal." He took a warm sweater and pants from the bag.

"Derek, you know it's summer. Right." I said as he tied a scarf around my neck.

He ignored me and put a hat on my head. "Mark and I have something special on schedule." He held my arm gently as he led me to the exit.

"What are we going to do then?" I asked. Mark sat behind the wheel of a large size SUV, Zola and Sofia sat in their car seats, Derek checked that I had put on my seat belt and was okay before he sat next to Mark.

"We´re going to the New York Yankees vs Mariners." Said Mark. "You can´t start early enough to ensure that they cheer for the right team. They may perhaps grow up in Seattle but I'm make damn sure they cheer for the New Yorker's." His eyes looked at me through the mirror. "Now do not tell me you're for the Mariners."

I shrugged my shoulders. "I'm not really for a team."

"So during a match you applaud for both teams?" Asked Mark. "Or just for the winning team?"

"I've never been to a game. At school, we don´t look much TV." I explained and looked through the window. Derek and Mark shared a look with each other before Derek turned in his chair.

"We'll turn you into a decent Yankee fan." He assured me.

"I don´t have any doubt in that." I chuckled.

* * *

**Well I´n neither a Yankee nor a mariners fan. Never seen a mach of softball in my life. But I choose the Mariners because they play in Seattle.  
**

**Bulletproof Vendetta: Don´t worry, I think almost everyone here on fanfiction needs professional help if it comes to whump story´s. Thanks for the complement. I really enjoy writing them.**

**Princessabbie10: Alan is 16 in here. But you have to stick a while before the Tracy´s find out. I want to focus on the chemesty between Alan and the characters of GA :P *but don´t worry, they will regret it.***

**Mickiecuteknight: I probably would too, but then there wouldn´t be a long story XD**

**Beadbird: It´s sad but it happens. You´re a great mom if you keep your family close even if they are grown up...****3**

**xoxox Flora**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer**

Within the hour we were seated in a VIP box. Derek had my wheelchair with him and that was now folded and pushed into the corner. Mark and Derek each had a toddler on their laps and were trying to make them say Yankee what came out more as a Yackee.

"Dr. McDreamy." We turned around to face the voice behind us. "Finally, you decided to take my offer to sit in the proper seats."

"Jonathan." Derek shook hands with the man dressed in a black suit. "Is everything all right Sarah? No more problems?"

"It is going great , thanks to you." Said the man, apparently named Jonathan, with clear gratitude in his voice. "Dr. Shepard saved my daughter's life by operating when no one dared to even consider the option. Everyone had given her up and because of this man she will graduate next year from Stanford. She´s going to a doctor too." He explained.

Derek had Zola on one arm and his other arm was wrapped around my shoulders. "Jonathan, these guy´s are Zola and Alan, they are my children." Surprised I look up to Derek. That was the second time he called me his son. He smiles down and squeezes my shoulder. I smile back with eyes full of appreciation. "You already know Mark and that is his daughter Sofia."

"Nice to see you again Mark, and nice to meet you Alan." Jonathan gave me a hand. "I didn´t even knew you had a son." He told Derek. "But he defiantly looks like you. You got the same kind sparkly eyes."

"He's still pretty new to me." Said Derek. "there are some cracks but I wouldn´t want him any other way."

A tune indicated that the game had started, Jonathan was kind enough to explain the rules to me because I didn´t understand most of the rules.

Everyone in the Box was happy when the Yankees had won. Towards the end I began to understand the game and I cheered just as hard as anyone else. Zola and Sofia were sleeping in the wheelchair, oblivious to the game and the noise.

"Alan," Jonathan began when we were toasting with a drink in the sun, the men had a beer and I water. "How did Derek found you?"

Without thinking twice I answered. "I was hospitalized and my family was unreachable. Derek's wife Meredith helped me to accept that I probably won´t make Christmas."

Jonathan nodded dubious. "I'm sorry for you. And the way that Derek is calling you I assume that your family still hasn´t come forward to support you?"

"No." Mark growled. "Those low lives find their work more important than to even answer the damn phone. And the times they do answer they break the connection before he can even say a word. They don´t even know that he´s sick."

"Must be hard." Said Jonathan.

"I don´t care anymore." I said in a small voice. "I'm getting used to it." That made the eyes of the grown-ups only darker.

"Jonathan, the Yanks are asking if you're planning on joining them." Said a man from the door.

"I guess that's our clue to go." Said Mark.

"Don´t be silly, the guy's would love to meet you." Jonathan stood up. "Here, let me help you, Alan." He offered and grabbed my arm like Derek always did and helped me down the stairs. Downstairs was a group of men celebrating their victory.

"Jonathan! Glad you could join us." Shouted one of the men. "And you've taken some friends along!" he grinned when he looked at me. "Dude where is your hair? Bold is so not your look. And it´s summer. Lose the sweater boy." He took another swing of the bottle champagne.

I replied before Derek and Mark where close enough to hear what we were saying. "I´m from a island near Hawai. This is a cold temperature for me."

"Can I talk to you?" Asked Jonathan and pulled the player along. Mark and Derek were busy shaking hands with the other players and to tell them how great it felt to finally meet their idols. I stood there a bit on the side, not sure what to do and I watched with a smile how my two father figures were totally in love with the meeting. What made them happy, made me happy. It gave me a sense of peace to see them this way.

After an hour I was sitting in my wheelchair almost asleep with a sleeping toddler in each arm.

"Alan," Derek knelt down so he could look me in the eye. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine." I mumbled. "Just a bit tired."

"Mark, it's time to leave." Said Derek, took the handles of the wheelchair. "Can you hold on to the baby's Alan or do you need Mark to take them?"

"I'm fine." I repeated, I didn´t want that Derek and Mark had to leave just because I couldn´t keep my eyes open for more than a few hours.

"Bring your boy home McDreamy." Said Jonathan. "He´ll sleep better in a warm bed. I´ll give you a call when we´re near Seattle again and I´ll make sure you get some tickets."

The player with whom I had spoken to in the beginning came to me and knelt in front of me. "I got you a present because my attitude in the beginning. It´s something you can tease your dad and uncle with." He gave me a T-shirt with the signatures of all the players on it.

"No way." Mark muttered, looking with wide eyes to the shirt.

"And I have a bag with our uniform here," the man smiled at me with a sparkle in his eyes. "But I miss one thing, but what? Oh yes ... A hat." He pulled the cap off his head and planted it on mine. "Now you're ready to become one of us when your feeling better. Who knows maybe you can join us for a training when your feeling better."

I thanked the player and Derek drove me to the car, Mark muttering words all the way, something about getting a fake tumor. Somewhere along the way home I had fallen asleep, but woke up again when Mark lifted me out of the car and into his arms, wheelchair forgotten. Meredith and Christina came outside to meet us.

"Hey McSweety how was your day?" asked Christina. I hadn´t forgotten what had happened this morning but was too tired to ask how she was feeling. Or even open my eyes for that matter.

Meredith gently brushed a few hairs out of my eyes. "He's asleep. Mark can you carry him to his room?"

I was laid on my bed and tucked in. "I'll stay with him." Christina whispered and that was the last I heard before I completely doze of.

* * *

**Thanks to everyone who followed and favorite this story!**

**xXxAngel-With-A-ShotgunxXx****: Hihi, you have to wait a few more chapters before the Tracy´s find out, but I´ll make sure they regret… stay tuned for more.**

**Princessabbie10: They think that Alan is at school. Even though it´s summer vacation…**

**Beadbird: After your review I didn´t dare to let them lose. I really hope you enjoy your time with your family. **

**Mickiecuteknight: Thanks, it´s importend to have people near by you, doesn´t matter if it´s biological or family by heart :p**

**Bulletproof Vendetta: First I wasn´t sure if Derek was the best father figure with Mer as a sister. But it writes easy XD**

**Xoxox**

**Flora**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer**

A week after our visit to the Yankees I was allowed to stay the night outside the hospital for the first time since my diagnose. Meredith and Derek had offered me a room in their home. Lexie had cleaned out her room for me and she went to stay with Mark for the time being. I grabbed this offer with both hands after making sure that it wasn´t a problem. I couldn´t go home and I didn´t want to be on my own. I told myself that it was because I was afraid of an other seizure but actually, now that I knew how it felt to have family I wasn´t ready to let go. I loved being surrounded by people who love me for me. I know it´s selfish but I didn´t care right now.

Most days, they took me to the hospital where I was dumped in the research lab in the morning where one of the doctors explained me the basics of being a doctor. Then we ate with a group in the cafeteria and in the afternoon I went to the skills lab to practice. My technique was rubbish but according to Christina, I would be the next best cardio god. If I chose that as my specialty.

On the rare days that one of the doctors had a free day, they took me somewhere. That could be anything. Arizona and Callie and Sofia had taken me to the zoo. Mark decided it was time that I learned to play golf and Mer, Lexie and Christina had taken me shopping. Derek took me fishing one day. Alex took me with Avery to a hockey game. Webber and Miranda showed me the way to a large library and April took me to the farm of her parents for a weekend. But the most fun I thought that with Owen and Teddy to the army base where I met the hero´s of America.

The only problem was that I had to answer the phone almost every hour because someone in my ´family´ wanted to make sure everything was okay.

Days went by and I felt great.

The second course was worse than the first. I lost the little hair I had gotten back and lost even more weight.

A few days later when the worse part was over and I was feeling way better, I sat on my bed when the group came in for lunch break. This time it was Alex, Meredith, Christina, Lexie, April and Avery. "Hey McSweety, we brought you food." Said Christina putting some pudding for me down on the table.

"Awesome." I said digging in.

"I really don´t know what's going wrong with my patient." Alex whined. "She has come back after surgery and all those complaints. Can you ..." he gave the dossier to Meredith who sat on the edge of my bad. I read the file over her shoulder.

"Have you looked for infections." suggested Mer.

"Of course." Alex muttered. "That's the first thing I did."

The symptoms were familiar to me and I took my book from my nightstand. "I think it could be cystic fibrosis." I said and opened the book to the right page. "The signs are consistent and it is a rare disease. Not something that comes to mind so quickly. The operation could have triggered it."

Surprised the rest looked at me, "I'd think Little bit is right." Said Avery. "I mean the symptoms fit."

Alex got up and ran out the room. Leaving his food behind. "I'll check it!"

Christina sat on the bed beside me. "A god I tell you, just like his teacher." She said. "You are my best student, and later as people say wow, what a super rock star surgeon. Everyone will know that you were educated by me."

I chuckled and made eye contact with Mer. Who shook her head and whispered something in Aprils ear. That put light in her eyes and she nodded enthusiastically. "What?" I asked.

"April has this afternoon a meeting for doctors and since you're lucid enough I thought…"

"Will you go with me?" Interrupted April. "It's very educational. You could learn a lot."

"Count me in." I said. Of course I was dressed warmly, a far too big shirt red Sox (not the one with signatures but the one from the bag, if I even think about wearing the signed one, Mark would kill me...) over my sweater and the cap on my head. I was ready to go out.

"Make sure he stays in the wheelchair." Lexie said,

"If he is tired come back immediately or find a place where he can lie down for a while." Added to Christina.

"I have put his medicine in the bag." Mer put the bag on my lap.

"Hey, I can take care of him for a few hours." Said April offended. "We didn´t have any trouble on the farm."

"Does someone care that I can hear you guys?" I said from my seat but they ignored me.

"Alan wasn´t recovering from the chemotherapy back then." Explained Avery out to April. "They're just a little overprotective." He gently squeezed my shoulder. "Be nice to April, okay squirt?"

"You all know that I'm sixteen? No two ... "I asked again.

Mer kissed my forehead. "Be careful baby brother." She said.

"Always."

"I expect you to make sure to show those doctors that you´re going to be a rock star. And make it clear who is your teacher." Said Christina. Lexie hugged me but said nothing.

"_When we see estimates that around 60% of young children in some African countries suffering from high fever, presumably caused by malaria, are treated at home with herbal remedies, we have a very serious problem. Malaria can kill within 24 hours. Modern drugs can greatly improve the prospects of survival._

_During this year, WHO estimates that around 136 million women will give birth. Of these women, around 58 million will receive no medical assistance whatsoever during childbirth and the postpartum period, endangering their lives and that of their infants._

_Again, we have a very serious problem. The consensus is now solid. The stubbornly high numbers of maternal deaths will not go down until more women have skilled attendants at birth and access to emergency obstetric care." _

I was almost asleep lying against April with my head on her shoulder, educational they said. I would rather say boring.

"Alan, are you okay?" asked April and she gently shook me to wake me up. "You're not sick or something?"

"I'm good, just nobody told me it would be this boring."

"Do you think I'm boring?"

I smiled at my friend. "Off course not." I leaned closer to whisper, "Shall we leave this boring people behind and hang out with the fun ones?"

April whispered back. "You lay back and look pale. I'm getting us out of here." I did, April drove me away in the wheelchair mumbling apologizes. "I'm sorry he's not well."

A doctor stopped us before we could go outside. "Can I help you?" He asked when he saw my pale face.

"I´m bringing one of my Interns back to the hospital." Explained April.

"Is he not a bit too young to be a intern?" the doctor asked while he shined a light into my eyes. "What's wrong with him?"

"I'm okay April." I said with a weak voice.

"You're not okay Alan." She played along. "He has had chemotherapy a few days back, he's just tired but I feel better if he´s back in the hospital. And in his own bed."

"Okay, I write Seattle Grace Mercy West free from all activities today because of special circumstances." Said the man. "Go home Champ and sleep it off,"

"I don´t want you to miss it because of me." I said and broke out into a coughing fit.

"Don´t worry bud, tomorrow is the same speech but free access. If you are feeling up to it tomorrow, you can still come." He reassured me.

April thanked him and we made our way out. "I was only invited in case it would be boring so you could escape, am I wrong? You used me." I said with a grin.

"Seriously?" Said April supposedly shocked. "How can you think that about me? I will never use you."

Laughing we made our way to the hospital.

"I'm going to see if I can steal a surgery from someone somewhere." Said April when I was settled in my room. "Just call if you need something. I'll make sure the rest knows you're here."

"May I go to the cafeterias? I would really enjoy a muffin or something."

"You want me to walk with you?" Asked April.

"Nah, I can do that alone. You want something? "

"A blueberry muffin would be great." April looked doubtfully over her shoulder. "Are you sure you don´t want me to come with you?"

"April, I'll be fine. We are in a hospital, surrounded by doctors, what could possibly happen here."

Famous last words.

* * *

**princessabbie10 haha You´re welcome. 3 Your questions give me something to think about x**

**Pandaranger hmm I was working on something similar, but I think I can change it a bit XD**

**Bulletproof Vendetta he does, doesn´t he?**

**xXxAngel-With-A-ShotgunxXx Thanks, I´m going to send Alan home in a few chapters... He´s going to kick some Tracy buts**

**ilovemanga96 they will, I´ll make sure of that...**

**freefall-gypsy hold on for a few more chapters**

**littleweb Here is more, XD**

**Thank you all for your reviews, **

**xoxox **

**Flora**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer**

**this chapter is based on the finale of season 6.**

* * *

The coffee from the cafeteria was really awful but Christina said the cafe stand at the entrance of the hospital had the good stuff. Arizona always brought me hot chocolate from there. It was almost time for shift change and I expected the people who´s shift ended to come to say goodnight.

"Two blueberry muffins, hmm do but ten and five coffee chocolate milk." I order, and the man looked at me in surprise before he shrugged his shoulders and began to prepare my drinks.

"Can you carry that?" Someone asked behind me. Startled, I turned around and came face to face with Mr. Clark. He had lost weight since the last time I saw him and I saw a kind of pain in his eyes. Was he a patient here or something?

I looked at him with a polite smile. "Hello Mr. Clark. No, I thought I could use a wheelchair to transport it."

"Always drink so much coffee?" he asked.

"No. I drink chocolate milk. I have coffee for the doctors who go home. They always come to me to say goodnight, and this is the first day they let me walk around on my own so I thought maybe I could do something back."

"Let me help you." Clark took sixteen cup´s using a box. I was carrying four and the muffins. Together we walked silently to the elevators, I didn´t know what to say and Mr. Clark also didn´t say a word. It was a bit awkward.

Arrived in my room we put the cups down. "You look like a really good kid Alan." said mr. Clark. "That´s why I'm sorry Alan,"

"For what?" I wanted to ask, but before I could turn to face the man there was a sharp pain on the side of my head. I fell on the ground, my vision slowly turning dark. Before my eyes completely closed there were footsteps walking towards me. Then everything became black.

* * *

The first thing I heard were shots, screams. I tried to move but found that I was strapped into a chair. My eyes shot open, I wish I had kept them closed. One of the doctors was on the ground. Blood ran from a small hole in her forehead. I recognized her, Dr. Reed Adamson a transfer from Mercy West, one of April and Avery's friends. Behind me I heard running footsteps. A curse, I recognized the voice. "ALEX DON´T, HE HAS A GUN!" I cried when Clark aimed his weapon at the voice of my big brother.

He fired again but thanks to my warning Alex managed to avoid the bullet. He fell into the elevator and hit his head against the door. He lay on the ground not moving and my eyes began to water. "ALEX" I screamed and tried to wrestle myself free from the chair. "ALEX WAKE UP!" Please don´t be dead, don´t be hurt.

"Shut up boy." Clark pulled my wheelchair with him. The elevator doors shut close and Alex disappeared from my view.

Tears steamed down my cheeks. "Why are you doing this?"

"It's not safe here." Clark muttered and pulled me along. When I started to scream for help, he tore a piece of tape and stuck it on my lips. "Be quiet." He warned.

With big eyes I watched Clark fire bullets to a nurse who said something I couldn´t understand. Mark and Lexie stood close to her and I saw how Mark protected Lexie with his body. They ducked behind a desk and I couldn´t see if they were hit or not, I was dragged away from my family again before even knowing they were alive or not.

My vision was blurred by tears and all I had trouble breathing. I closed my eyes when he fired his gun once more. No way I'm going to open them again. The chair stopped and I heard Clark shuffling around. He was muttering to himself, I couldn´t understand him until he spoke clearly. "Are you a surgeon?" I did not hear the reply, just the pleading before a shot sounded.

Clark repeated the question and I heard the voice of Dr. Bailey. I started fighting in my seat even though I knew it was no use. The tape began to give in a bit but I would never be able to release myself on time.

"I'm ... I'm a nurse." Stuttered Bailey.

He changed the position of the gun so it was aimed at my head. "You know all the surgeon's here. Is she speaking the truth? "

I nodded scared and keep fighting the bonds holding me in the chair. We left a crying Bailey behind when Clark pulled me out of the room again.

A little later we were on the catwalk of the hospital, a few meters away from Derek's office. "Dr. Shepherd!" I felt the cold metal of the gun pressed against the side of my head. "I know you're in there! Come out or I will shoot him."

Derek almost ran out the safety of his office, his hands in the air. In my right eye corner I saw that Meredith was held back by Christina.

"Please, do not hurt him." Begged Derek. Behind him I saw April, she watched with wide eyes. Silent tears fell down. "Don´t hurt Alan. Please."

"What kind of hospital is this?" Clark pressed the gun harder against my temple, It's gonna leave a bruise. "Is it safe here?" What was this about? "Someone has to protect people from you. Handing down judgments like your god."

Derek took a cautious step forward. What was he doing? "Mr. Clark listen to me." Said Derek on his reassuring voice. "I know your loss, I lost my father. When I was a kid. Two guys killed my father for his watch right in front of me. I did not become a doctor because i wanted to be a god. I became a doctor because i wanted to save lives. Look at me. Please look at me in the eye. I'm a human being. I make mistakes. And today I think that you made a mistake. You want someone to pay. You're a good man, I can see it in your eyes. Can you see it in mine. Can you? "

Clark shook his head. "You killed my wife." He pulled the tape from my lips. "She was the only person I had. Eye for an eye. Your life for hers. Say your goodbyes." Clark pointed the weapon at Derek's chest.

"Alan, son, take care of Zola." Derek whispered. "Take care of Mer for me."

"Dad No." My voice was raw and it hurt to talk. I turned to Clark. "Kill me, you dragged me through the hospital for a reason. To protect yourself Because no-one would risk getting me hurt. Shoot me, not my dad. You'll hurt him more that way, an eye for an eye. But don´t kill him. Please don´t kill my dad." the tape that ws holding me to the chair started to give in. One pull and I was free but with a gun aimed at Derek I didn´t dare to move.

"Alan don´t do this." Derek whispered. "Mr. Clark, it's me you're after. Alan is just a boy, he has nothing to do with this. Don´t hurt him."

"I'm going to die anyway. I lost my mom and dad the day my mom died. I lost my brothers when they started working for my dad. I'm not going to lose a family member after taking so long time to find a family who loves me. If I die here, you guy's will be sad for a while, but you've known me for what, a few months? My other family probably won´t even notice I'm death until they need me. Derek, you have a wife, a daughter. They need you, I need you. Mer said that you're the only one who could save me, so if you die I'll die to. Either way I´m dead, you don´t have to be." How could I be so calm? I was discussing my own death for god sake.

Derek showed some tears when he looked up so me. "Alan. Please don´t say that. You're going to fight and win."

I was squirming in my seat. I couldn´t let Derek die. I won´t lose another parent. I won´t.

"Stop moving." Clark was frowning. "I need to think." He murmured.

The SWAT team burst in. We saw them entering through the main entrance. I made use of this distraction to pull me free from the chair. Clark saw this, aimed his gun and two shots rang out.

* * *

**Sorry for the late update but life got in the way. I won´t bore you with my week so lets go to the reviews...**

**xXxAngel-With-A-ShotgunxXx and princessabbie10. You both ask me the same question. Lady P is going to make an appearance in the next chapter. It will be explained then XD**

**Bulletproof Vendetta what could possibly happen here? is possibly the worst thing you could say... I love to use that sentence.  
**

**Thunderbirds are go 'F.A.B Thank you so much :p **

**Brumby thanks XD**

**xoxox Flora**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer**

I fell in Derek's arms who quickly hugged me close and gently lowered us down to the ground. In the distance I heard Mer Screaming NOOOO! and there was a burning pain in my arm.

"Are you all right?" I asked Derek. He held me against his chest. We have to leave from the ground and fast. Clark could still shoot again and we won´t have a chance to dodge the bullet.

"He can´t hurt us anymore." Derek grunted. Did I say that out loud? I wanted to look behind me but Derek kept my head against his shoulder. "You don´t want to see that Alan. just look at me. Don´t look at him."

I looked over Derek. His eyes showed pain and it was then when I felt the warm liquid coming from his shoulder. "You're hit!" I cried out and started to put pressure on the wound. "Help! We need help! "I yelled at my hands still on Derek's shoulder.

"Don´t worry Alan. It didn´t hit anything, it´s through and through. "

April came out office and tried to push me away. "Alan, you're hit too." She said with a scared panicked voice.

"I'm fine." I growled. "It's nothing. Doesn´t even hurt."

Avery came running towards us with Mer and Christina on his heels. "Alan you can let go now. You did good. Let us take over."

"The bullet went through his shoulder." I mumbled. "You must ... You have to help him. Alex, Alex fell into the elevator. I don´t know ... and Lexie and Mark. They are. They are behind the desk. He shot them. Bailey wasn´t shot but someone else who was with her was. "

Someone grabbed me from behind and dragged me away from Derek. I began to struggle. "It's me Alan. Take deep breaths. It's me." I recognized Owens voice and calmed down. "Listen to me Alan, you did good. I'm going to take a look at your arm now. Don´t be scared." He spoke slowly, trying to look me in my eyes but I kept trying to see who was with us. Who was safe.

"No, we have to find the rest." I said strongly.

"Alan, you know I came from the army. First rule, take care of your wounded before search for survivors." Owen looked over my shoulder where the bloody wheelchair and Clark were. "Can you walk?"

I nodded and, with the help from Owen, stood up. Christina was shouting orders, Meredith was busy working with Avery to lay Derek on the stretcher and April was trying to stop the blood with her hands. Derek smiled at me.

"I'm fine." He mouthed to me. Owen's hand rested on my back while he guided me out.

"Will he be okay? I asked. My voice sounded young. Much younger than sixteen. I hate when I sounded like that.

"Your dad will be fine." Owen's hand went up and squeezed my, not injured, shoulder gently. "Let´s worry about you for now. you went through a lot today."

I climbed on the examination table and Owen helped me pull my sweater over my arm. "The bullet barely hit your arm. I´ll stitch it to be sure."

"it went from me in Derek." I whispered. "Clark was shot. There were two shots. The bullet went through my arm in Derek."

"I've seen it happen Alan. You probably saved his life. The bullet would have hit him in the chest. Now you both have a minor flesh wound." Owen grabbed the materials he needed. "This is gonna hurt." He held my arm firmly while the wound cleaned with an alcohol swab. "Anesthesia" he asked, but I shook my head. From the beginning, I made clear that I didn´t want narcotics. My dad always warned me, you could get high from them and blow the Thunderbird secret. "I thought so" muttered the trauma surgeon unhappy. The needle going through my flesh showed why Dr. Owen Hunt had the title as the fastest doctor to place stitches. "that was it, you´re ready. I do want to give you a shot antibiotics and get a CT, maybe a MRI, to be sure."

I nodded and dropped my pants a little lower so he could administer the drug in my hip "Can I go look for the rest before the other tests?"

"I'll be coming with you." Owen announced cleaning his work space.

"We find everyone faster if we split up." I said but Owen shook his head.

"You're probably still in shock Alan. You´ve had a gun to your head , have been held hostage for hours and your father figure is shot right before your eyes. I won´t leave you alone. And even if I wanted to, Christina would kill me in my sleep if I let you wander around on your own."

First I wanted to protest but the idea that someone from my family was close, made me feel safe. "Thanks Uncle Owen." I said.

"Uncle Owen." He tasted the name. "I can get used to that."

"I bet that Zola... Zola, Sofia." I jumped off the table and ran to the elevators. No buzz, they didn´t work. The stairs!

Somehow I was aware that Owen called after me that I shouldn´t run and to wait up for him, but the little ones. My baby sisters. They were in the daycare, the center of the hospital. I had to know they were safe.

At the entrance of the daycare were two members of the SWAT team to guard the door. I ran past them before they could stop me and began to yell. "ZOZO! SOF! "

"Ahlan!" Cried two voices back.

I dropped on my knees just in time to catch them in my arms and hold them close. "call Mer, let her know that I´ll keep Zola safe. See if you can reach Arizona and Callie." I said over my shoulder to Owen. Who nodded and walked to the phone attached the wall. "Zozo mommy and Daddy are busy. Shall we look for aunt aunt Callie and Arizona with Sofia?" I asked Zola who nodded, working parents was nothing new to her. I grabbed the small hands of both children and guided them out. "Dr. Grey and Dr. Shepperd are in the OR. I have permission to bring Zola to safety." I said to the woman watching the children. She had seen me before with Mer and nodded. "Is it a problem if I take Sofia too? We're going to her parents anyway."

"I do not know." The woman said doubtfully.

Owen came back and lifted both the little ones in his arms. "Arizona is outside and the police won´t let anyone in. She asked if I could bring her daughter out. You can walk with us it if you prefer."

"I trust you dr. Owen."

"me not then." I mumbled and Owen smiled at me. Together we walked out. Where a nervous Arizona was waiting for us.

"Thank God." She whispered. She took Sofia out of Owen´s arms and kissed her forehead, cheeks, any place of the small child was covered with kisses. "Alan are you okay? Your arm!"

Looking down to the covered arm I saw that it was now dark colored. "It's just a scratch. I pulled the stitches when I caught the little ones."Before anyone could say anything, I raised my hand. "Before you to drag me. I only let you me check me over again, if I know that the rest is safe."

"Callie is with one of the tiny human patients and Chief Webber went to the police tent for an update. I heard of SWAT team that Teddy is asked to join some other hospital to help with the moving patients."

"We´ve spoken to Derek, Meredith, Avery, Christina and April." added Owen. "Then we´re missing Lexie, Mark, Alex, Bailey and two Mercy Western." I felt the blood draw from my face. "What's wrong Alan?" Owen said worried as I sank down on the ground. Zola crawled on my lap and snuggled to my chest.

My eyes closed. "Reed is dead." I mumbled seeing the cold eyes of the Young surgeon for me.

Owen sat down next to me, his chin resting on my head as he pulled me in a comforting hug. "I need to know if you´re sure it was her Alan."

"Bullet between the eyes." The children had fallen asleep and I was holding Zola against my chest. "I haven´t seen the other Mercy West so I don´t know if he´s..."

A sudden cry of "ALAN" was followed by a blur of someone who embraced me. Owen was just in time to pull Zola from my arms before she was crushed. Tears fell on my shoulder as Lexie tried to keep me as close as she could. "Are you okay?" she asked through her tears. "What am I saying, of course you´re not okay…"

"I'm okay." I reassured her. "And you? The last time I saw you, you were pulled out the line of fire by Mark. Where is Mark, I saw him with you. He isn´t hit, is he?" I started to panic

"No, there he comes." she released me and pointed to Mark who helped Alex walk out of the building.

As soon as I could, I ran to the two, and wrapped my arms around them both. "Alex, Mark, I thought ..." not for the first time since it happened I let my tears fall. I saw Clark pointing the gun at them and pulling the trigger. I had convinced myself that I would never see them again.

"Hey, what's with the waterworks?" Mark's thumb wiped away the tears and looked over me to Sofia before he got used back to me. "Are you okay? Did he hurt you?"

I shook my head. "Did the bullets hit you?"

"No, Lexie and I managed to dive away just in time," said Mark.

I turned my gaze to Alex. Who looked at me a look of gratitude. "You saved my life. Your warning was just in time, I was smart enough to bump my head trying to save myself and knock myself out." He winced at the sunlight.

"Concussion?" I guessed.

"You bet your ass." Mark escorted us to the rest. "Karev is going to take it easy for the next few days."

We sat down on the ground. Alex pulled me against his side. "You scared me today little brother me. I thought I lost you. Never do that again." He whispered kissing my head, while rubbing my arm.

Everything that had happened today began to caught up with me. I buried my face in Alex's shoulder and began to cry silently, safe in my brother's arms.

Lexie and Mark were sitting next to us, Lexie on Mark´s lap, Owen and Arizona took place before us on the ground. Callie joined us, not speaking a word. Arizona knew that Callie needed to hold Sofia and rested her own head on Callies shoulder while the ortho surgeon kissed her child.

Christina walked out. "Derek is going to be okay, Mer is with him now. Avery is arranging things with April. They're coming as soon as they could."

"Thank god." Whispered Mark, relieved by the news his brother was going to be okay.

Webber also joined our little group. "I have bad news." He said. "The SWAT team has found a total of 16 bodies. Four nurses, five patients and seven doctors, including our own Dr. Reed Adamson and Dr. Charles Percy. April and Avery have identified them. Bailey is with a patient and will be here shortly. She´s okay."

I got up and walked away from the group. The doctors were names to me, they didn´t believe that much in contacting with patient as the rest of the ´family´ but I did see or hear them die. I was very aware of the fact that the group looked worried after me but I ignored them.

"I'll look after him." Mark promised the rest of the Group and after kissing Lexie and Sofia follow me on a distance.

I refused to look at him and because of that I only looked at the ground. I didn´t see the woman before I walked against her. My balance was weak and I fell to the ground.

"Sorry." I mumble.

Mark picked up, set me on my feet and wiped the sand from my pajamas. "Alan are you okay?" he asked worried. He tried to look me in the eyes but I looked away from him.

"I´m fine." I murmured, refusing the need to dive in his arms and cry my heart out. I didn´t want to cry anymore.

"Alan?" sounded surprised. recognizing the voice I looked up, straight into the sparkling eyes of Lady Penelope.

**So sorry for the late update. So much happened the last few months and there is still a lot going on. I update when I can but can´t make any promises when.**

**Thanks for the reviews, they made me come back to update :p**

**Summerfunfun: I, too, love the way they adopted Alan. they make him feel wanted and loved in difficult times. That´s what a family is supposed to do.**

**Leask: hihi two reviews. Thanks! This was pretty sad too but there is some sugary stuff heading this way XD**

**Jade Jaz****: sorry, but I love suspense. It makes sure you guys come back :p**

**AbigailTBird1998****: it will take a few more chapters before it finished. And I´m going to make the Tracy´s regret the way they treated their youngest. Big brother Alex is going to kick some Tracy ass **

**Mickiecuteknight****: No internet. How can you live? I couldn´t get to my laptop but, thank god, still had my psvita so I could read fanfiction from time to time. It was hard, but completely cut off for a week… wow**

**Bulletproof Vendetta: Yes they will. Yes they will. –evil laugh- **

**xXxAngel-With-A-ShotgunxXx: I have to admit, the first time the others Tracy appear, I´m not sure if I´m happy with it but my beta loved the idea. It´s going to be nasty. But after that it will get better. Also thanks for the lovely complements.**

p**rincessabbie10: No questions. A shock XD, also to xXxAngel-With-A-ShotgunxXx, I´m mean, I said Lady P will make an appearance in this chapter. You have to wait for the next to read the confrontation :O**

**ilovemanga96****: well Alan did get shot but he isn´t hurt that bad. Could be worse. In the original GA series Derek was seriously hurt but with Alan´s interference Derek and Alex got of with nothing more than minor injuries. **

**Update as soon as I can, **

**Xoxox Flora**


End file.
